1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new golf ball dimple configuration comprised of two or more intersecting surfaces. Preferably, the intersecting surfaces are cylindrical.
2. Description of the Related Art
Dimples are provided in the surface of a golf ball in order to control and improve the flight of the ball. The dimples serve to reduce the pressure differential between the front and rear of the ball as it rotates and travels through the air. One basic criteria for the use of dimples is maximize the surface coverage of dimples on the ball without diminishing the aerodynamic symmetry of the ball.
Golf balls are produced having various dimple patterns, dimple sizes, and dimple configurations so as to have a substantially constant geometric surface while improving the flight characteristics of the ball.
It is known in the prior art to provide a golf ball with a plurality of circular and non-circular dimples to improve ball flight. The Sullivan et al U.S. Pat. No. 6,176,793, for example, discloses a golf ball with regular circular dimples and contoured dimples. The contoured dimples have different shapes including oval, triangular, stair stepped, and sinusoidal. The Oka U.S. Pat. No. 5,338,039 discloses a golf ball having polygonal dimples with a double slope in cross-section.
While prior dimple designs operate satisfactorily, they have inherent limitations with regard to maximizing dimple coverage on a golf ball surface while providing the necessary cutting action through the atmosphere that enables a golf ball to travel farther and straighter.